The overall goal of the ECOG Operations Office is to provide leadership and support for multi disciplinary clinical trials designed to improve cancer therapy. To achieve this the specific aims are as follows: A. Improving clinical trials efficiency by diminishing lag times in protocol development, forms development, and protocol review; developing (computer) on-line randomization access and checklists; and eliminating unnecessary requirements for registration, on study requirements and follow up measurements. B. Initiating new scientific thrusts by incorporating into our clinical trials elements of modern cancer biology, including biologic response modifier agents, growth factors, immunochemistry, molecular probes for oncogenes, and cytogenetics. C. Providing resources to our MOC and DOC chairs to support protocol development, to initiate implementation of laboratory projects, to monitor the conduct of trials, and to plan for new studies. D. Enhancing the accrual of patients into major protocols such as the NCI high priority initiatives, Phase 3 trials and Genitourinary cancers by providing administrative and fiscal support to enlist patients from new or established participants.